battle_for_understanding_how_satire_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Token Nice Guy
'Token Nice Guy '''is a male object contestant in ''Battle For Understanding How Satire Works. He competes on the Leather Heads. Appearance Token Nice Guy is a golden colored kid's arcade token. On his front is a carved five pointed star with the words "not real currency" on it, telling the audience that he's not worth anything in monetary value. Personality Token Nice Guy's name pretty much explains his entire personality. He's a really nice person who is selfless and naturally altruistic, and a kid who shows lots of optimism. Token Nice Guy tries his best to make friends with everyone he meets, only rarely showing any hesitance to do so. This makes a lot of people like him, and people view him almost like the "man of the hour" whenever he interacts with various folk. That being said, Token Nice Guy's not depicted to be a pushover or doormat by any means of the word. If TNG is wronged too many times, Token Nice Guy can show signs of being restless and angered towards being mistreated, acting and speaking sassily and cold when pushed to that particular point. As a competitor, Token Nice Guy is portrayed as being a coin who's pretty resourceful and talented who always attempts to do a really good job at whatever he's asked to do. This strong determination to do the show's challenges and/or help his friends with their problems paints him as really clever and intelligent; he's willing to step up and act to deal with difficult scenarios. Another quirk to his character lies in the fact that Token Nice Guy sometimes chooses to speak in an effeminate way, using terms like "sis", "babe", "sweetie", and "honey" in a girly fashion. He also occasionally shows interest in activities that seem to be more catered towards ladies, which makes him appear to be in touch with his feminine side. Coverage TBA. Trivia * Token Nice Guy is the only contestant whose official name is three words long. * Token Nice Guy, if unpainted or colored grey, would look a lot like a dime. * Token Nice Guy's voice is Daax speaking in a falsetto and raising the pitch of the sound clip by two semitones. * Token Nice Guy has a net worth of 0$, being a fake currency item. He does so happen to have money to his name, though. How he has this wealth, or how much wealth this exactly is, is currently unknown. * Token Nice Guy runs a video streaming channel called "TokenNiceVibes", which has 1,000 subscribers. What he does on this channel is mainly talk about his life, and possibly do makeup tutorials, further showcasing his feminine side. * TNG's name is a parody of the "nice guy" thing you see online where men are rude to women they want to date. That being said, TNG is actually ''shown to be ''nice and friendly towards folk he meets. The "token" part of his name implies he is forced in the show to be nice. * Token Nice Guy seems to have been written to parody the "overly nice" characters like Leafy or Loser from BFB. As such, he has one of the higher social standings amongst the characters in the show. * Token Nice Guy is one of the few objects not named after what they are directly. * Token Nice Guy and Battery are officially stated to be dating. * Token Nice Guy is hetero. * Token Nice Guy is mostly made out of brass.